The present invention relates to a liquid sucking and dispensing device which is connected to a cover of a container and is able to suck liquid into the container and to dispense the liquid out from the container.
A conventional sucking device for sucking liquid into a container generally includes a fitting connected to an air compressor so as to provide pressurized air into the sucking device. The sucking device includes an air outlet for releasing the pressurized air so as to generate a lower pressure area in the container to suck liquid into the container. It is easy to suck liquid into the container by using the pressure difference between the pressure in the interior of the container and the pressure of outside of the container. However, after the container is filled with the liquid, no suitable and convenient way to dispense the liquid out from the container because the conventional sucking device can only suck the liquid into the container.
The present invention intends to provide a liquid sucking and dispensing device that has dual features to suck and to dispense the liquid into and out from the container.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid sucking and dispensing device and comprises a body having a passage defined longitudinally therethrough. An air inlet is defined in a first end of the body and an air outlet is defined in a second end of the body. A first valve is engaged with the passage at a mediate section of the passage and a second valve is engaged with the passage at the second end of the body. An opening is defined radially through the body and communicates with the passage and is located between the first valve and the second valve.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a device that has a valve that controls the device to suck liquid into a container or to expel liquid in the container.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.